


Tap

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are new between Sam and Jack. Sequel to "Liquid Awesome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/profile)[**supplyship**](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/) wanted something more with [Liquid Awesome](http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/19849.html), she suggested it should take place 10 minutes after Daniel and Teal'c go home that night.  
>  Un-beta’d. (And oh, dear lord, I really did use that as a title *headdesk* This ‘verse is too weird and does twisted things to my brain)

  
“So.”

“So.”

“Not weird?”

Sam smiled. “Not even a little.”

He got up and began to gather the dishes and empty beer cans. Sam started as if she intended to help.

“No, no.” He gestured at her and the couch she was sitting on. “You stay comfy, I’ll take care of stuff.”

As Jack headed into the kitchen with his hands full, he said over his shoulder, “You tired?”

Sam squinted, knowing he couldn’t see her expression, so not bothering to hold it in. Was that an attempt to determine if he was getting laid tonight or not? This was still pretty new between them, and she supposed they weren’t quite out of the phase where they were learning to read the other’s signals properly.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. ‘Cuz you were going to explain to me some of those terms and phrases all the kids are using today.” This was followed by the sound of things being dumped without much regard into the sink, and noises of cabinets opening and closing. “How ‘bout a glass of wine?”

Sam blinked. She thought for a second about whether she really wanted to know the answer to the question. “Why didn’t you offer that before?”

“What?” More banging noises. “Oh. I don’t know. Beer is for team night and hanging out with the guys.” He rounded the corner with two glasses of red wine, and as he moved closer, he handed one to her. ‘Wine is for… you know…”

Sam tried to hold back the smile. Really she did. But it was much too tempting to torture him a little. “Wine is for…?”

As he sat, he took a sip, well actually a rather large gulp, of his wine. “For… this.”

“This?”  Oh yes, evil _evil_ Sam. Not letting him get off that hook, but making him dangle there like a worm. A very cute worm.

“This. Us.”

OK, maybe that was enough torture, after all, she didn’t want him eaten by the fishes before she had her chance at him first. Sam took a sip of wine, “This… ” Then set down her glass and crawled closer to him on the couch.

Sam could both feel and hear the hum in the back of his throat as nibbled her way down his neck, “Or _this_?”

Settling her in his lap, Jack said, “This is good.”

His wine glass was still in one hand, but the other was working itself insider her shirt. Before _this_ ended in spilled wine, Sam took the glass out of his hand and set it on the coffee table.

She asked, “You know what I’ve always thought about wine?”

“What?” He really wasn’t paying much attention to her words, not with her urgent hands unbuttoning and unzipping various pieces of his clothing.

She grinned and leaned in closer, and right before kissing his lips she whispered, “Liquid awesome.”

The next 15 minutes was a blur of rough stubble against her cheek, groans in her ear, then the upward spiral and fast tumble of delicious heat inside her.

‘Couch sex is new,’ eventually became the first thought that slipped into her mind when she was able to form rational thoughts again. Also, they usually lasted longer, but maybe the couch was responsible? It’s where hormone crazed teens did this, not people their age.

“Carter?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m starting to see the merits in some of these new phrases.”

“Really?”

“What does ‘I’d tap that’ mean?”  
   



End file.
